What all Citizens Must Know
So you are trying to figure out how you would RP your characters in a completely new world but you don't live in that world so you don't know what you would or would not know if you did? This is a guide meant to inform would be Sith Imperium RP-ers how to roleplay as a full fledged citizens of the Imperium. Here is a list of what your character would know as a baseline if they joined the Sith Imperium. This is considered basic knowledge and all characters are required to know if this before they are considered for a citizenship ceremony. 1. The Sith Imperium is monarchy. The name “Roderick” would be a household name and the faces of the Imperial Family would be known to all. Real life examples would be like the Queen of England, Prince Charles, Prince William and Prince Harry. The members of the family would essentially be celebrities, their lives covered by Imperium media and you would know how to address them and deal with them. You would know to kneel before the Emperor and the Imperial Regent and you would know to bow before princes and princesses as well as other customs. 2. The Sith Imperium has a religion. The Dark Divines would be known to you and your character would have been introduced to stories of what they mean to society. The religion is revered so you would be hesitant to commit acts of heresy because it is a crime punishable by death in some circumstances. You would know what the One Sith Philosophy is. 3. The Sith Imperium is not a democracy. The Sith Imperium operates as a semi-benovolent absolute monarchy. While citizens enjoy some freedoms in their daily lives for the most part, citizens would be aware of the dangers of crossing the government or the Sith. Sith Imperium citizens enjoy most the blessings of liberty but only to an extent. They have the freedom of speech, unless it contradicts the government's interests. They have the right to bear arms unless they pose a threat to order. They have the right to due process except in extreme situations and they can do most thinks you might expect of modern society but always and only to a certain point. 4. The Sith Imperium is secret order. Though the population of the Sith Imperium numbers in the billions the Sith Imperium is a reclusive government that is hidden behind “The Wall” deep in the Indrexu Spiral. Citizens once admitted are not allowed to leave the Sith Imperium unless they are given permission by the government. When citizens leave they are tracked by an organization called the Sith Stalkers. The Sith Stalkers discreetly keep track of all citizens who travel back to the known galaxy. If citizens uncover the secret of the Sith Imperium's existence or it's location the citizen and anyone who heard that secret are “contained” (read: killed) and the incident is made to look like an accident. Protecting the secret of the Sith Imperium is a major priority for all citizens. New additions to the Sith Imperium would have their entire family moved into the self sustaining society if they are of high enough rank or they would be estranged from their families assumed by outside relatives to be missing, dead or on some sort of long term absence that would make sense to them. 5. The Lord Emperor is always watching. Darth Arestenax has a power called “the Presence” it is a connection he maintains with all his subjects. It's a power which makes citizens feel like he is always watching, that he is always in the back of their minds like a beloved relative. Truthfully it is a projection of his power while he doesn't have the power to be all seeing, he does have the power to reach out to individual citizens through the Force if need be. 6. The Sith Imperium is a heirarchy and one's caste and family rank means a lot to how an individual toon is treated. Sith Imperium citizens would know that the Executor Caste is the military and the knights, they would know that the inquisitor caste includes all who work in the Ministries of Intelligence, Technology and Biotic Science and Mysteries and Ancient Knowledge and they would know that the Quaestor Caste consists of the Ministries of Diplomacy, Education, Religion, Logistics and Commerce. They would know that the casteless are either new citizens, free spirits, outlaws or those who engage in the underworld. 7. The Sith Imperium is an aristocracy. Whether one is born into a noble family or a common family would play heavily into how a citizen is treated. There are a very few amount of families who are of noble standing, and most are not noble. All Sith are considered noble. 8. The Sith are supreme. The Sith Imperium is named for the Sith Order and that means all things being equal the Sith are going to get their way. They are not untouchable, but to be Sith is essentially to be “noble”. 9. You would know some government officials. You would definitely know the Imperial Family, you would definitely know your caste “Praetor” and your ministry leader. You would also probably be familiar with the family or leader that governs the planet you live on. 10. There are seven current Imperium worlds. New Amgarrak, Abraxin, Kaon, Nuswatta, Orion IV, Varkion V and Azria Prime. Knowing those planets would be like knowing the states.